Fallen: Guilt
by xxDropdeadxx
Summary: After being listed as a dirty little secret of Zeus's , Persephone is traded off to Hades, her dead admirer. Now, she has been part of a deal, two weeks of trialing to see if she would want to stay with the dead, and accept his hospitality.


It wasn't long before Hades has requested ownership of the dirty little secret of Olympus, the fair maiden of a tragic fairytale that was so

closely watched, so coveted. She sat in the large cavern he placed her in, she eyed the black fluffy swirls surrounding the entrance, so close

yet so far away. She yearned to hold her mother in her arms, and frolic about in the vast fields of spring flowers that all smelled so unique,

their colors were nothing like the underworld has seen, the dark neutrals made her feel gloomy. Persephone sighed, holding in bitter tears as

best as she could, she was tired of being the damsel in distress already, and wanted to return home to her friends.

"Listen, Deme! Be reasonable! Who better to spend time with than her Uncle? That mortal boy she had her eye on was nothing but trouble if you ask

me." Hades defended himself, getting a glare from his sister in law. She has golden hair, that tumbled into twisting wheat and root colors, a

poof of earthen textures, tied back. Hades knew she could be temperamental.

"It's Demeter, and at least that mortal boy won't kidnap my baby, give her back right now!" she let her sobs take over, her crying was

embarrassing enough to Hades. "Now now.., I'll make you a deal." He attempted to reason with the crying goddess as best as he could. "Two more

weeks with her, and if I can't get her to be happy, or to even take my hospitality, you have her." He held out his hand, his bony pale bluish

fingers clasped around hers as she hesitantly slid her hand into his. She inhaled nervously, she knew she would regret this. He smiled a cool,

small smile.

Persephone jumped, seeing the large figure she grew to despise already swirl into the cavern. A grim wiry smile was plastered on his face. "Hello

Persephone." He laughed, his laugh was a trickle down your spine, a cool breeze across your cheek, a deep voiced sad song. She shivered hearing

him say her name, it was like ice. "..I have nothing to say to you." She scowled, looking down at the small poppy she picked from the field, that

encased her in this deathtrap. "I know you may be upset, but, your mother is willing to let me show you a good time." He said calmly. Persephone

felt her body stiffen up, and double over with shock. For a long moment she was silent,"You talked to her?" she hissed with disbelief. He looked

at her, nodding slowly once. She scoffed, hoping he was playing one of his tricks. "I don't believe you." She pleaded quietly, looking down at

the wilting flowers, it's colors slipping away. "I figured you wouldn't take this well. Please, just allow me to at least attempt to make you

feel comfortable around me. What must I do?" he stared at the young angel he fell head over heels for, her wide green eyes glared up at him

still. He held out a tattooed arm, the swirling pattern engraved a pattern of thorns and vines, small purple roses hidden in the thickets. She

couldn't help but examine it with wonder, gods in Olympus would have tattoos, marks, but nothing like that. He noticed her staring and withdrew

his arm, being a fallen god didn't always give him the most proud feeling in his stomach. "Nothing." She stated weakly, still not believing she

was to stay with this, this,..monster on behalf of no other than her mother. "Please let me go." She begged, her voice barely a whisper. Hades

looked at her, his grey eyes took in the image of a weeping princess. He had never seen anything so painful yet gorgeous, nothing in his

underworld could compare to the beauty of this. "Please." She sobbed, weeping into her small tan hands. Hades felt nothing, no remorse for this,

there was nothing he could do, a deal was a deal. He grasped his cape and swooshed himself back into his throne chambers. "It will take time,

sir." a slave girl smiled wryly, slipping her white arm over him. "You reek of death." He sneered, shooing her away.

"You prefer a different smell? What else have you ever smelled my majesty? The great seas? Or the breathe of the living girl ,we can all smell

her, she stinks of life, and warmth, it burns." She shrieked angrily. "She is to stay, two more weeks, and if you don't like it, we could send

you to be dealt with by Hercules and Zeus." He said blankly. She took in his lack of emotion, there was no arguing with him on this. "Hades,

now." She groaned.

"You are annoying me, leave, now." She gasped, feeling her jealousy and betrayal, she stormed out, a trail of burning souls followed behind her.

Hades thought of her, maybe Balbina was right, maybe death and life didn't mix. He felt an odd emotion he has never felt before, guilt.


End file.
